Ballicroft diaries
by nilawrites01
Summary: Harry and Hermione left Ballicroft and is on exile. Ron and the rest of the Ballicroft inamtes are dealing with the aftermath of war and life without their friends. (Paradigm of Uncertainty universe, an attempte to look into the lives of Ballicroft inmates after Hero with a thousand faces. Please be gentle this is my first fanfiction attempt)


George was waiting for Ron to come home. He hadn't seen his brother in three days. It was already 10 o'clock at night and he was beginning to think Ron won't be home again tonight. And he was not happy with how things were going.

The past few months had been shaky for everyone - after Harry and Hermione left god knows to where and why. George suspects Ron knew something, but he kept his silence whenever the topic was brought up. And eventually they stopped asking. But whatever the secret has been, Ron had not kept it from Laura. For she never asked anything and said nothing. It was a relief, in a way, there was one less thing between them. Separating them.

The first couple of months passed without issues or so it appeared. But now that he thinks about it, things should have been boiling deep down already, just taking its time to reach the surface. It had been five months since any of them had heard anything about either of them. Ron held it together better the first few months. But things were slipping now. George could see that. Ron was investing more and more of his time in magical training sessions he resumed after Harry and Hermione had disappeared. He was barely home. Always came home late at night. Didn't seem much interested in talking to others. He was hiding. Behind his training and books. From everyone. But especially from her. Why was Ron doing this? George was not sure. Maybe he was afraid to love a third soul to have it snatched away from him again. He must be really scared. The problem is George didn't know what to do about it. And had finally settled on lettings things to fall in place on its own - until today. Untill he looked into her eyes - into her soul. Laura.

George loved Laura. He always have. He hadn't sought the meaning of his feelings for her. He didn't think there were any romantic shades to his feelings. Maybe there was and he didn't bother to acknowledge it or maybe not. The thing is he was happy for both Ron and Laura. And he couldn't be more happier when they got together. If anyone deserved the happiness it was them. But on the day they got together out of blue he had found himself wondering if he had been man enough to call out on her choices, like Ron did, wouldn't she be happy long before, wouldn't she be with him? But the thing is, George didn't know if that was what he wanted. So he shooed the thoughts away. And never bothered to think about it again untill this morning when he saw her acting all perky and happy but one look into her eyes and George could see through the act. Laura must have realised this for she didn't talk or eat much during the breakfast and left soon for the office. And he hadn't seen her this whole evening. He knew she was in her room ( in her and Ron's room). And something tugged at his heart. He wasn't angry at Ron. He couldn't be if he tried. Not just because Ron was his little brother or they had lost him for nearly twelve years but for he Ron really loved Laura. No matter what Ron himself must be thinking no matter how high he tried to put all those walls up. Ron would give his life for her. And this knowledge alone was enough to wash away any anger George felt. Laura knew this too. But sometimes knowing is not enough. People need to hear it and more importantly feel it. And this was exactly what Ron was avoiding now.

There was a sound of car outside. Not much people came to Ballicroft at this time except the inmates and all of them (except Harry and Hermione) were already here. George went out to check who it was. And there he was..Ron.. stepping out of the car, Bill was dropping him off. 'Have to wake up early brother, will see you on the weekend.' Said Bill and waved his hands at George and drove away. George waved back at him absent mindedly. His eyes were trained on Ron. Ron tried to give him a small smile and George smiled back. And they were both inside the house soon. Ron passed George to climb the stairs to his room.

'Can we talk for a few minutes, Ron? George asked. Ron wasn't sure he could deal with a talk right now. But he couldn't say no to George. So he just nodded and followed George to Kitchen. Once in Kitchen George asked.

'Do you want anything? Had supper?'

Ron smiled at this and nodded his head.

George took a deep breath. He knew Ron was waiting for him to speak.

'You've been distracted for sometime now.' Ron looked at him unsure of how or what to answer to this.

'Laura is not well.' George added. At this Ron stiffened. Worry washed over his face and sensing his thoughts George quickly added.

'No.. she is not ill, she is physically perfectly fine. Don't worry.' At this Ron relaxed a bit.

'But she is hurting.' Again Ron didn't know what to answer. He knew where this was going but he was not really ready to talk to anyone about this. He looked anywhere but at his brother. There was only silence again.

'I won't pretend I know how you are feeling. And I won't say how you should or should not act.'

At this Ron looked at George. He didn't know how to respond, ofcourse he wasn't expecting this, but then again George might be tricking him to pulling him to fake safety. So he waited for the other shoe to drop. And for sure it did. Except that he didn't see this coming.

'I really like her, you know.'

Ron was so shocked at the admission that he felt like like a lightning bolt had pass through him. George noticed the movement but didn't say anything.

'I've always liked her. She was.. Is a good friend... And I was happy when she got together with you.'

At this Ron ran his eyes over George's face, as if gauging the truth of his words. Sensing this George chuckled.

'Yes I was.. I am happy for both of you. But it took me by surprise, well more like shock, for then only I realised.. well…'

Ron was getting uncomfortable. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to know George - his brother - had anything other than friendly feelings for Laura - his Laura.

He had thought he was in love with Hermione all those years ago, but now he was not so sure. He don't think he ever felt the way he feel for Laura. It hadn't bothered him Hermione and Harry were together. Except for the fear that he would be left out as the third wheel of the trio now. Then there was a fact that his and Hermione's relationship had been in the past, years ago, still he feels it wouldn't have hurt this much. The realisation that his brother had romantic feelings for his girlfriend. He felt betrayed and angry. He tried to calm himself down. But something must have shown in his face and George looked worried for a minute. Then it was gone. He smiled a bit.

'No need to get Jealous brother. There never was anything between us. I haven't even thought about this after you got back and would have never even mentioned it if I had not seen her face this morning.'

And at this Ron's heart sank. He was sick of himself for doing it to her. But he didn't know how to make this right. How to stop this hurt.

Two days back they argued about how he was pulling away, never letting her in. He had straight out refused there were any such issues and had argued back that she was thinking things up. He knew what she said was right. He knew he was pulling away and she had been nothing but supportive all these days. Ron knew it and he knew she was hurting too. She needed him. But he shut her out he couldn't help it. Laura was so pissed she left for office even without having any breakfast and Ron hadn't seen her ever since. He was so angry, sad and felt betrayed (though this was in no way justifiable - he knew it very well) and like the wounded animal he was he retreived to his cave. And he stayed three days and two nights away from Ballicroft because he couldn't , didn't want to face Laura. He had went to Weasley's home, pretending he was visiting and stayed with this parents acting like he wanted to spend sometime with them.

And now he wondered if it was too late to face her.


End file.
